


Hit the Road

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "I didn't mean it like that!" Castiel said, afraid that Sam misunderstood the gesture. "I would've rather have your cock."





	Hit the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Season of Kink on DreamWidth.   
> **Kink:** Places

Castiel stood in the bathroom, one hand clutching the sink for the support while the other tried to open himself up. His broken moans must've reached Sam since the door was opened and the hunter waited in the small frame, inspecting the scene. Castiel didn't notice him for a second. Instead he jerked his hips as he attempted to scissors his fingers like Sam always did.

"Should I help you?" Sam finally asked.

He almost looked normal, yet Castiel knew the signs well enough. Sam shoulder's were tense and his eyes too fixated on Castiel's fingers disappearing between his legs to support the casual image Sam tried to cast.

"A little help would be appreciated," Castiel admitted, frustrated that he couldn't find the pleasure on his own.

When Sam stepped behind him, hands trailing up and down his thighs, Castiel relaxed immediately. Having a mostly human body was still a novelty to him and Sam's touch always help to calm him down. When Sam started to trail kisses down Castiel's neck, his lover moaned softly and his human heart began to hammer wild against his chest.

"Let's start over, alright?" Sam said and pulled at Castiel's wrist, drawing the fingers out. His lover's breath hitched, almost automatically when his own were replaced with Sam's fingers. They traveled between the cleft of his ass and rubbed over the entrance.

A tongue against his ear distracted Castiel from the feeling when his hole warmed up under the friction of Sam's fingers moving up and down.

"You didn't bother using lube," Sam growled. "Have you forgotten how important to get yourself wet first?"

"I thought I didn't need it," Castiel admitted his mistake and glanced at the toy that waited innocently on the shelf. "It's not as big as your cock."

"It doesn't matter. You could hurt yourself." Sam opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Perhaps it's time I instruct on you how to you use it."

Castiel groaned when the fingers playing with his ass retreated. But instead Sam putting the lube on his own fingers, the Winchester grabbed Castiel's hand squeezed a good portion on it. Remembering that part, Castiel spread the cool lotion evenly on his fingers.

"W-what now?" he asked, searching for Sam's gaze in the mirror.

"Reach behind yourself, just like you did before," Sam told him and nudged Castiel's feet apart a little. Then he snatched Castiel's wrist and directed the fingers towards the entrance.

His lover bit his lip when the first tip of his lubed fingers brushed over the rim. He twitched but Sam kept his hand in position, guiding it further towards the hole.

"Start with one finger," Sam told him while steading Castiel's hips.

"Oh," his lover moaned when the first finger sunk in. "Oh, yes. That's better."

His eyes fluttered shut as the sensation returned that couldn't reach on his own before. Slowly Castiel moved his finger, deeper and deeper until he was stuck. He felt Sam pull at his wrist, drawing the finger out and then past the entrance again. Soon Castiel begann to rock his hips slightly, aiming to meet the invading finger but Sam held him back.

"Add another one," Sam whispered.

Castiel opened his eyes and saw in the mirror that Sam's gaze was fixated on his backside. Immediately a second finger joined the first. It felt strange that they were his own. That it wasn't Sam who was widening him.

"S-Sam, please," Castiel moaned as Sam took control over the pace.

The hand around his wrist picked up and speed, fucking his lover his own fingers. Aroused and helpless to do something against it, Castiel twisted around so that he could see what happened to his ass as well. The sight of Sam's larger hand around his own made him jerk back faster.

"You like this, fucking yourself on your own fingers," Sam growled. His motions became faster, harder no matter if Castiel was arching his back to keep the angle right. "You open up so quickly, obviously you long for something other than two fingers. Should I use mine?"

"Y-yes, Sam, please. You're better at this," Castiel said. He reached a point, where he tried to wriggle his fingers, but they barely graced his prostate despite his efforts.

With a gentle touch Sam pulled Castiel's fingers from his wet entrance and made him bend forward, until his lover had to grab the sink for support. The bathroom wasn't big, but thankfully spacy enough so that Castiel could turn his neck in order to see what Sam was doing. Not that he didn't knew but it never failed to turn him on when Sam took control.

"Oh my God," Castiel gasped as Sam started out with three fingers.

"Don't complain. You did good work so far." Sam playfully bit into Castiel's shoulder and his lover jerked under him. "I don't even have to coat my fingers with more lube. You're so wet and open for me already it's completely unnecessary."

Sam was used to fingering him, has done it so often that he turned Castiel into a sensitive, panting mess with seconds. The younger Winchester pumped his finger in and out of Castiel until his lover moaned and whimpered so beautiful that Sam could watch him forever. Unfortunately they've other plans. They've just roughly half an hour left to leave the motel room, certainly not enough for what Sam wanted to do to Castiel. Besides they really had to hit the road soon if they wanted to reach Bobby's before nightfall. Dean would be pissed if they're late. 

With a grin Sam picked up the plug Castiel left on the counter. He held in front of Castiel's face while his other hand his still buried in his lover's ass. 

"As much as I'd like to continue to make you come on my fingers, we don't have the time for it. But I approve your desire to stuff your ass full," Sam said and grinned when he let the plug run over Castiel's skin. 

The angel shuddered as the tip of the toy reaches the cleft of his ass and his finger dig into the porcelain of the sink hard enough that it would've broken, were he still in possession of his old strength. Now, mostly human after returning from the dead, the sink provided enough support to hold him upright. His knees trembled from the effort to keep still as the plug touched his hole, puffy and sensitive as it was. 

Whatever happened with his body after death, it now reacted as if it never been touched before and Castiel's own memories regarding experience with sex were muddled. So everything was new and overwhelming. Perhaps because he wasn't inhabiting a vessel with a soul for once. The sensations were no longer filtered through Jimmy. They were all his own. 

Sam's other hand covered his left thigh to hold him steady as Castiel began to rock back. 

"You're doing well," he's told and Castiel shivered. The praise made it easier to bear the toy.

God, he would talk an entire day with this without finding release. Or rather, sit in the car at the passenger seat and endure the vibrations. 

"W-will you fuck me at least once today?" Castiel rasped as the toy finally slides deep. "At least during a break or do we wait until the evening?"

Truth was that they still had a long way to go before they reached South Dakota. The last time Castiel used his wings he woke up in New Orleans and since he couldn't drive in the state he was in, Sam flew down to collect him, because he hadn't any identification which he could've used to book a flight back. Since Sam already had to make the trip to get him Castiel hadn't wanted to impose on him with his sexual needs as well. 

"Well, you're the one, who chose to use plug instead of asking me." Sam patted Castiel's ass as sign that he was done. Which meant that he had about five minutes to get into the car, dressed or not. 

Castiel followed Sam out of the bathroom, carefully measuring his steps. The plug shifted inside him and it was almost too much already despite that it wasn't even inside him a full minute. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Castiel said, afraid that Sam misunderstood the gesture. "I would've rather have your cock." 

"Oh I can see that." Sam smirked and pointed at Castiel's crotch, the erection being undeniable. "Now get dressed before I've to spank you for being late, Cas." 

A small whimper escaped Castiel's mouth. The prospect of getting spanked didn't really help his arousal but he went and put on some briefs. Knowing Sam the spanking would be more of a punishment than in instrument to making him come. In the end he would have to endure hours with a plug and a red ass. 

When Castiel sat down on his seat three minutes later and the toy made itself unforgettable at every corner and bump on uneven roads he knew it would be a long drive. 

-

Four hours later they stopped for gas and grabbed something to eat in the nearby diner. Thankfully it was summer or else the sweat running down Castiel's neck, together with his slightly flushed face, would've been suspicious. While Sam ordered a menu for both of them, Castiel slowly sat down, hissing when the toy pressed uncomfortably against his prostate. The last hours had been difficult to endure. Less, because Sam was deliberately teasing him, but more because Sam didn't do anything with the knowledge that Castiel had a toy inside him. He picked out music, turning it onto a pleasantly low level while they talked about old cases or obscure knowledge. 

Sam acted as if nothing happened this morning, while Castiel was hyper aware of the plug. Ever few minutes he clenched around it, fidgeted in his seat until Sam coughed and reminded him that they weren't there yet. So Castiel tried to distract himself, until the plug made itself known sooner or later. 

"I got fries for you," Sam said and placed them on the table. 

"Thank you," Castiel nodded and started eating. 

Of course he rather wished they'd eat on the road, in order to reach their destination sooner, but from past experiences Castiel knew that there was no arguing with Sam. The angel shuffled around, tried to get comfortable, but the hard wood of the bench beneath him made it difficult, since it just pressed the plug deeper into him. 

Castiel choked, when a hand ran over his crotch and his cock immediately reacted. 

"Just another five hundred miles, Cas," Sam breathed quietly and rubbed the hardening cock erection through the jeans. "Then I'll take care of you, I promise." 

"Yes," Castiel said, his voice close to pleading. "Yes, please." 

\- 

They left most signs of civilisation behind last hour. By now they had the occasional gas station, a few minor towns, but as the sun crept over the horizon it had been miles ever since they passed another car. They were alone and had fallen into a comfortable silence, though Sam hummed along to a few songs. The younger Winchester would always deny it, but he liked the rock music just as well as Dean it. Perhaps Castiel would've appreciated the setting, hadn't it been for his pressing arousal. 

"How much longer?" Castiel complained. "Sam, it's getting a little uncomfortable." 

"You can change into sweatpants if you want," Sam answered and pointed to one of his own on the backseat. "Lube is the glove box, if you need it. But if you take out the plug now, I'm not going to fuck you later." 

With a small curse, Castiel reached for the sweatpants. He knew Sam wouldn't stop driving, just because he needed to change. Besides the Winchester would hardly hesitate to add a few minutes to Castiel's torment, if they got delayed now. Since it was almost dark already, Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt, opened his jeans and hissed as the rough denim got dragged over his hard flesh. Ever since they left the diner, his erection hadn't truly deflated, always remaining half-hard at least. 

Castiel breathed out in relief, when cold air hit his heated skin. Though the wet patch on his boxers was a bit embarrassing. 

Since he had lost track how long they still had to go, the angel reached for the lube. He didn't want to bother with preparing himself, when they finally got to the point. Not, when he had been on edge for the entire day already. Kicking his pants down, Castiel drew his legs to his chest until he had his feet planted on the seat. Now it sufficed to pull his boxers up a little. The friction still made Castiel moan and as quickly as he could, he tried to work the plug out.

Yet it took him a while, after such a long time inside him his hole was reluctant to give it up.

With his hands trembling a little, Castiel poured more lube on the toy, got it slick again before he used to remaining amount on himself. It felt good, pushing the tip of his fingers inside, even it was just a little. In the half-light he could almost imagine that they were there already and that Sam would push his cock inside any moment.

"Put it back inside," Sam reminded him and lifted Castiel's left leg in order to get a better look.

"Y-yes, Sam," Castiel moaned as the tip slid past his entrance again.

His hole swallowed the plug, eager and hungry. Sweat and lube had turned the entire area into a sticky mess and Castiel couldn't help himself to rock a little forwards, while he pressed his finger tips against the base. God, perhaps he could just fuck himself on the toy until they reached the motel? An image flashed through Castiel's mind, him sitting on the backseat of the car, legs spread and fucking himself, all for Sam to see in the rear mirror 

"No, not yet. Have a little patience." Sam slapped Castiel's hand away, ignoring the tiny whimper. "Put your pants back on."

By the time Castiel was done, he trembled from pleasure and anticipation. He balled his hands to fists, not knowing what to do with them, because he knew Sam would tie his hands to the headrest, if Castiel have into his desire to jerk off now. 

\- 

It's in the middle of the night, when Sam suddenly pulled over and turned off the car. 

"You know, it's been exactly five hundred miles," he said and Castiel's heart beat doubles. "The motel is still half an hour away, so I give you a choice. You can wait a bit or I'll fuck you right here and now." 

"Now," Castiel croaked, without thinking twice. "Now, fuck me now." 

Sam's smile is that of a predator, of someone who finally gets what he wants. He leaned over, touched Castiel's cheek and drew him into a hard kiss, making Castiel gasp and almost come in his pants. 

"Get out of the car," Sam purred. 

Castiel obeyed as quick as he could. Walking proofed to be a little difficult, but he didn't care. It didn't matter that they stood on an empty road in the middle of the nowhere, that the night was cold and a car could drive by anytime. He just wanted to get fucked. So he truly didn't mind, when Sam threw him onto the hood of the car, settling between Castiel's legs after spreading them apart. 

"You did good, Cas," Sam said affectionate, running his fingers over Castiel's skin and watched the angel shiver as he god rid of the shirt. 

Since Sam had spend the entire fantasizing, without any chance of touching Castiel, he allowed to tease him a little more. Sucking a mark on the pale skin, sinking his teeth into his neck until it bruised was rewarded by a moan. Castiel tried to grab him, jutted his hips upwards to get a little friction. Anything, to finally move on. 

"Don't tease me," Castiel moaned as Sam pinched a nipple. Pleased that Castiel reacted so open to it, Sam did it again, only to move on to the other side. 

"Hm, but you look so good, spread out on the car, willing to get fucked," Sam whispered and shoved his hand into the sweat pants. Taking Castiel's hard shaft into his hand was almost too much for the angel, who whimpered as Sam rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his cock. 

"I'll do anything. Please, Sam, just put your cock inside me." Since Sam could be bothered, Castiel shoved the rest of his clothing down by himself. When he was finally naked, he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, rubbing himself against the taller Winchester like a starving man. 

Sam's chuckle drove him closer to the edge, because it was accompanied by a hand reaching between Castiel's legs. The angel beneath him squirmed, when Sam pulled, just to press the plug back inside again. It wasn't very big, more than an annoyance, really. But it had set Castiel on the edge and made close to desperate now. Even in the little light the car provided, Sam could see how Castiel bit down onto his lip as the widest part breached him again. 

Castiel looked truly beautiful like this and Sam would draw out the second round as soon as they reached the motel, but right now it was time to get the angel the release he deserved. 

"Oh," Castiel sighed as Sam replaced the toy with his cock. "Oh, yes. Sam..."

This felt much better. Sam was big and it was indescribable how he could just push inside and slid deep, thanks to his body being wet and open already. Sweat dropped down his temples, when Sam started moving. Firm, hard thrust that draw loud moans from Castiel's lips and he clenched down around the hard shaft splitting him apart. 

"Yes, yes...," Castiel breathed as he laid on the hood of the car, just taking it since Sam barely left him room to thrust down into his lap. 

But that's something he always had been drawn to. Sam's strength and his control. Castiel cried out, not caring who could possible hear them, when Sam bend over and spread Castiel's leg apart, holding him wide and open. It should've been shameful, the display of him getting fucked like this, just because it was what Sam wanted. But Castiel didn't care. Instead he clawed at Sam's back as the pace picked up and it his prostate every single time. 

"Do you want to come, Cas?" Sam asked, panting above him. "You've waited all day, have hungered from me owning your ass since I found you fingering yourself in the bathroom this morning. So tell me, do you need me to say it? Have you waited for permission to come, like the good boy you're?"

"Y-yes, Sam," Castiel stammered and closed his eyes, as the slapping of skin against skin got louder, the feeling of Sam's cock filling him more intense. "Yes, let me come." 

For a moment Sam didn't say anything, just stared at Castiel with a serious expression while his thrusts got slower. Castiel writhed in Sam's lap, tried the Winchester to go harder again, until a hand lifted his hips into the air. 

"Sam!" He choked out. "Sir, please." 

Just as he said the word, Sam slapped Castiel's ass. It's just once and not even every hard, but the sting and the surprise is enough to send him over the edge. With a mewl, Castiel tightened around Sam, milking his cock as Sam fucked him through his orgasm. It tookminutes for them to calm down and Sam only pulled out as he started to soften. The Winchester smirked as he looked down on the trembling angel, spend and with wet come between his legs and on his stomach. 

A sound of protest came from Castiel's lips as the angel got on his feet again and Sam used the moment to push the plug back in. 

"You brought this on yourself, Castiel. Gabriel warned you not to use your powers," Sam reminded his lover and helped him back into the car, after he was dressed again. "Next time you should listen to us."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten the series. I just don't have the time for it. Curse the world that I need to pay rent and have to go to work like everyone else.


End file.
